Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to memory systems comprising nonvolatile memory and related methods of operation.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power.
Examples of volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
Among nonvolatile memory devices, flash memory has gained increasing popularity in recent years due to various attractive features such as relatively high storage capacity, fast performance, and the ability to withstand physical shock. Moreover, there is a continuing demand for flash memory devices with even greater storage capacity and performance. Accordingly, researchers continue to pursue ways to improve flash memory devices to meet these demands.